Late again
by caz1969
Summary: Sara was going to be late for work again, but what will her boss think.


**Ok I know I haven't finished my other ff, but I just took a small break.**

Grissom was lying in bed; Sara had just got up and was brushing her hair in front of the mirror,

he watched as she ran the brush through her hair,

Sara could see him watching her; she turned round still brushing, "What?" she asked,

Grissom just smiled and put his hands behind his head as he sat watching Sara, his back against the pillows,

Sara smiled, put the brush down and crawled onto the bed on top of Grissom who had the covers over him,

"I can see I'm going to be late again", She said kissing Grissom on the lips as she straddled him,

Grissom smirked, "Don't blame me I didn't say a word, Grissom said as he sat still enjoying Sara kissing down his chest,

He could feel Sara smile against his skin as she pulled the covers down to continue kissing his chest,

Sara moved to one side to pull the covers completely down and then to the other side, Grissom lay naked, his manhood rising a little,

Grissom still with his hands behind his head looked at Sara's breasts; she had a matching black bra and panties on,

As he went to cup her breasts Sara stopped him, "Gil, no", she said as she looked into his eyes, and pushed his hands away,

Grissom laughed and said", No touching right",

Sara smiled and nodded, as Grissom put his hands back behind his head, his eyes not coming off her breast, his tongue coming out from his mouth and gliding over his lips,

Sara continued to kiss down Grissom's body, she opened his legs and kissed down his thigh, moving to the other she could see he was hard and as she glanced at his face she could see what he really wanted her to do, but she continued to kiss back up his body and could feel his hardness against her body,

"Sara", Grissom moaned as she made her way up to kiss his neck, his hand falling to his side, Sara took held his arms against the bed with her hands, as her mouth was inches away from his, she could feel his breath,

Grissom moved his head forward, but Sara moved hers backwards and that smile appeared that Grissom loved,

"Sara please", Grissom said as he looked into her eyes and then down to her breast, he could see her nipples hard under the lace of her bra,

As Sara's mouth met Grissom's her tongue was inside him meeting his, Grissom could feel himself getting harder, and just wanted to take Sara now,

But Sara had other ideas,

Sara pushed herself away from Grissom and made her way downwards again, this time she took him in her mouth her tongue swirling round his hard penis,

Grissom's hands grabbed onto the sheet he was lying on and he closed his eyes, "Oh Sara….please let….me", but he didn't get to finish what he was saying as Sara stood up and tossed her panties on the floor and straddled him,

As she came down on him his hard penis entered her, Sara let out a moan as he went inside her, Grissom cupped her breast he could feel her hard nipples through the lace on her bra and his thumbs rubbed them even harder,

Sara put her hands behind her back and unclasped her bra, Grissom took it from her and it fell to the floor his hands going back to cup her breast,

Grissom took one nipple in his mouth, rubbing the other with his thumb, as Sara moved up and down on him,

Grissom could feel he was near to climaxing and as Sara moved up and down she moaned his name,

"Sara, I'm not going to last", Grissom said as he looked into her eyes,

Sara smiled as she knew she was just about to climax too,

As Sara got faster Grissom's hands moved to her waist, he ran his hands up and down as Sara had her hands on his shoulders,

As they both climaxed, and as Sara slowed down and stopped moving Grissom kissed Sara, as Sara lay down next to Grissom on the bed,

They both lay next to each other smiling, "I think your boss will let you off this time for being late", Grissom said laughing,

Sara laughed and said, "Three times this week this has happened and he is never angry with me",

"Just as well you have an understanding boss then", Grissom said,

"Ok boss, shower and let's make it out the bedroom this time", Sara said laughing as they both got up from the bed.

THE END


End file.
